The Demon Trio of Fleet Street
by thisRANDOMperson
Summary: Two good friends, Savannah and Kerbie, wind up in the Sweeney Todd movie by a phenomenal accident. You can imagine how badly that could end. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey loves. Time to rule FanFiction again :D jkjk XDD**

**I was thinking about ideas for parodies for songs. Well, I haven't figured any out. So, all of a sudden I wondered what would happen if I and my dear friend Kerbie ended up in the Sweeney Todd movie…. I always say I would screw things up but you never know…. So, I will think off the top of my mind what should happen.**

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. But I own my cat JingleBelle. She's purty. :DD**

**Enjoy? O____o**

Two good friends since 2nd grade, Savannah and Kerbie, were watching Sweeney Todd. Savannah drooled over Sweeney, and Kerbie drooled over Toby. Savannah had convinced Kerbie to watch it, and she ended up loving it! Musicals tend to be great, anyway.

"Hey Savannah." Kerbie said, picking up a journal, seeing as she had an idea for a new song she could write. "What would happen if we ended up in the Sweeney Todd movie? I mean, if we went everywhere with him, or something."

Savannah smiled dreamily. She tended to be the most light-headed. "I'd attack him. And _hug_ him. And dance with him. And –"

"_What I mean is_ what if we woke up the next day in the movie?"

"Oh. Heh. I don't know, I'd be pretty freaked out if I woke up about two hundred years in the past. Or was it? Hm, it was in the 1840's…."

"Yeah, yeah. You obsessed dope. I'm going to sleep." Kerbie curled up in a tight ball, and closed her eyes, forgetting to turn off the movie. She screamed really loud when a loud boom of music came from the screen. Both Kerbie and Savannah hate that part of the credits. Savannah also curled up, and they fell asleep within moments.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT

The feeling of rocking back and forth woke them up. They were chilled to the bone! Even worse, they were soaking wet….

"What the bloody-" They both mumbled. They opened their eyes, and to their shock, they were hanging on to a piece of wood, in the middle of the ocean! Savannah was reminded of Titanic. "Near, far, wherever you are….-"

"Savannah shut up! Now, where are we?"

"Hm. We are in a big ocean. It looks like we were in a freaking storm…."

"I know that! But…. How'd we _get _here?"

Savannah looked around, and screamed really loud when she saw another man hanging on to a piece of wood. "Omigodomigodomigod is that Sweeney freaking Todd?!"

Kerbie looked over, and to her surprise, there was an unconscious Sweeney Todd, barely alive. She blinked, but his image did not go away. "I hate these stupid dreams…." But the more she thought about it, the more real this whole situation felt. How could this have happened…?

"I _love_ these dreams! The first one I ever had with Sweeney in it, he was in the bakehouse, cutting himself with a butter knife-"

"_Savannah!_ This isn't a dream, I think…. Somehow, we are in the movie…."

Savannah's face fell. "Perfect. Summer vacation, and my mom is gonna kill me…."

"Look, listen to me. Remember the movie? I don't remember this part. We need to know what's going on. What is going to happen to us next?"

"Well, Sweeney is adrift at sea, after a storm…. Oh, I remember this! Anthony will have to save us."

"What? How do you know that? Oh, whatever. Keep a sharp eye out."

They waited for what seemed an eternity, and they eventually fell asleep again. They woke when they heard a man shouting, "Man overboard!"

Kerbie glared at the source of the voice, who happened to be Anthony. "I happen to be a _woman,_ thank you."

The three were pulled ashore, and a pissed off Sweeney woke up when he was on board. "What the bloody hell…. Where am I?" He pulled away from the men. "You don't work for any judges, do you?!"

"No, no sir." Anthony walked cautiously toward him. "My name is Anthony Hope. We are but simple sailors, making our way around the world. What in God's name were you doing out in open sea?"

"Uh, I was…." He thought for a moment, and then snarled. "Don't ask so many questions!"

"Okay…." Anthony turned towards the two girls. "What were _you_ doing out there?"

"We have no idea!" the girls said at the same time. Anthony shook his head. "Well, we need to know, to see if it is even legal to carry you on board…."

"We were just sailing around, out from London!" Savannah piped up. "But there was a great storm, and out boat was tossed around. I don't remember much, but hopefully you can return us to London as soon as possible!"

Anthony sighed. "Oh, okay. What is your relationship with that man?"

Kerbie this time interrupted. She didn't want Savannah saying they were related…. "He is my friend's dad. Not Savannah's, but another friend. He had a raft that he wanted to show us, but we got lost and…. Well, you know the story."

"Ah, and what are your names?"

"I'm Savannah!"

"I'm Kerbie."

"Sweeney Todd."

"Okay, well, we have plenty of cabins open for use, and you may use them if you like. At noon, I will show you around the vessel." As soon as he left, Sweeney grabbed the two girls roughly by the shoulders. Savannah whispered to Kerbie, "I love being abused by the man I love…!"

"Who are you? I do not know you. Why did you tell that foolish sailor we are friends?" Sweeney growled. Kerbie couldn't find the right words, she was so shocked. "We, well…. You were just, I mean, we can't…. I didn't know…."

"We had to say something so he wouldn't get suspicious. You should thank us!" Savannah said plainly. Sweeney let go of them. "Alright. But as soon as we are on land, you will stay as far away from me as possible, you hear?"

"That will be hard…." Savannah mumbled, but Sweeney heard. Before he could grab her, Kerbie got between them. "What she means is, we honestly have no idea how we got here. We are from a totally different country, in a totally different time period. We have nowhere to go. Maybe, just maybe, we can stick closer to you, but not too close or anything…. We won't speak to you, or follow you everywhere, but we just need somewhere to stay. You won't even know we're here. Please?"

"Fine, fine. Don't talk to me. And don't touch me. I plan on finding somewhere around Fleet Street…." His mind drifted off, so Kerbie and Savannah headed to the cabin to change. They were pretty freaked out when they realized they were wearing sailor clothes! They changed, and discussed what they would do.

"Look, he's going to Fleet Street. We have no idea where that is, so we'll just have to stick behind him." Kerbie suggested. Savannah shook her head, though. "I'd just want to stick _to_ him!" Kerbie rolled her eyes. "Well, Ms. Lovett has more than one room. She has the shop, which will be Sweeney's, and maybe he wouldn't care if we had his old bedroom…."

"OOH! I don't mind sleeping in the bed he slept in!" Savannah smiled, and then thought for a moment. "You think there's Wi-Fi here?" She checked her pockets, but couldn't find her iPod!

"Oh, yes, Savannah. I'm sure they have Wi-Fi connectivity. Heck, I bet Sweeney is in that other cabin, e-mailing threats to Judge Turpin! Or, maybe he's listening to Green Day, and knowing him, he's probably pirating games and movies!"

Savannah heard nothing, she was so worried. "Where is my iPod? I don't have my phone, either. Stupid London clothes…." She checked the pants she was wearing earlier, but it wasn't there, either! "What do we do? That was my second iPod in a year and fourth cell phone in two years…."

Kerbie couldn't find her phone, either. "Maybe it's back at my house, which-"

The two girls froze, realizing something horrible. "….which doesn't exist."

**Dun dun! If you don't understand it, pretty much, they realized their families and houses and everything they had doesn't exist anymore. So, they don't really belong there. Yup.**

**In case you didn't know, I'm Savannah and my friend is Kerbie. I'm sure you know by now…. Heheh. ^_^ This isn't all, but I'll update as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I wanted to wait until I got reviews, but I just couldn't wait! So, here I am.**

**Erm, I don't own Sweeney Todd. Kerbie does. Just kidding.**

**Have fun... ******

A few weeks passed, rather slowly. Savannah and Kerbie spent most of their time on deck, watching the clouds roll by. They left if Sweeney came on board, just like they promised. But finally, during what seemed like a normal day, they were told they were coming to a port in London. Savannah ran out immediately. She had always wanted to see London, after watching Sweeney Todd!

"How do we get back?" Kerbie asked yet again. "We don't belong here… Do we live here until we die, or what?"

"I have no clue. I don't mind Sweeney slitting my throat, though, as long as _he_ does it with _his_ razors!" Savannah sighed dreamily, and Kerbie smacked the back of her head. Savannah suddenly realized something. "Wait, if Sweeney Todd was a musical, are they going to burst into song?" Kerbie shuddered. "I hope not, but I don't mind, as long as I get a song! Do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, ti, do!!" She sang. They heard footsteps behind them, and dove into a dark corner, knowing Sweeney Todd had come up. Anthony was not singing about how wonderful London was (thank goodness), but only spoke of it. The two girls left the men alone to go grab their bags (Anthony, the kind gentleman he was, let them have some spare bags and clothing), and they went on deck. The boat stopped suddenly, and they got off board, tailing Sweeney. Getting lost in London was the last thing they wanted to happen to them! Anthony questioned Sweeney, because that's what he did best.

"I beg your indulgence, Anthony. My mind is far from easy." Savannah quietly mouthed everything he said, and Kerbie stopped her before things could get awkward. "In these once familiar streets I feel shadows everywhere."

"Shadows?" Anthony asked, a confused expression slapped on his face. Sweeney barely mumbled, "Ghosts."

To prevent from crying over Sweeney's depressing story, the two girls quietly talked about how to approach Ms. Lovett's shop. They decided to go in when Sweeney went in, seeing as they were hungry anyway, and it would be a while of waiting, seeing as Ms. Lovett needed to freak out about how bad her pies were, _and_ tell Sweeney about what happened to his family, _and_ show him his razors while he obsessed over them and she attempted flirtation. After the discussion, they listened to see if the story was over.

"That was a long time ago. I'm afraid no one knows…." Sweeney winced. He then turned to the sailor. "I'd like to thank you, Anthony. If you had not spotted me, I would surely be lost on the ocean still."

"Yes, thank you very much!" Kerbie said. "Yeah, Mr. Todd's right, you saved our very lives!" Savannah also chimed. Anthony laughed. "No problem for friends. When might I see all of you again?"

"We'll be somewhere on Fleet Street." Kerbie said. Savannah thought, and then agreed. "Yup, it'll be 186 Fleet Street. Yeah, that's where we'll be." Sweeney looked at her. "How did you know that?" Savannah backed away towards Kerbie a little. "Uh, I have great guesses! No, wasn't it 187? I'm _really_ not sure. Heh, don't count on me to know that!" Sweeney continued to glare. Thankfully, Anthony broke the silence. "Until then, friends." He held out his hand, and Savannah shook it quickly. "Yes, thank you for everything. I owe my very life!" Kerbie then shook his hand. "You are a kind man. We won't forget you!" Sweeney ignored the hand and quickly walked away. Anthony's eyebrow lifted, but he forgot about it and walked away. Kerbie elbowed Savannah. "Are you _trying_ to get him to kill us? He very well knows we aren't just random strangers anymore."

Savannah shrugged. "I don't think about things…. Besides, I just _love_ knowing his address! It just rolls off the tongue, you know?"

"Right." The two girls chased after Sweeney, who ignored them. Savannah smiled, and mumbled the last line of that song. "There's a hole in the world, like a great black pit, and it's filled with people, who are filled with –"

Finally, Sweeney turned to face them. "Alright. Who the hell are you two? You know my address, and you knew I was from London. What else do you know?!"

"Well…." Savannah started. "You were just in Australia, Lucy was-"

"_Savannah!!!_" Kerbie yelled. Sweeney's jaw dropped as he stared at the kids. A great tension filled the area. "How….do you know this?"

Kerbie tried to think. "It's really a long story. Actually…." She grabbed Savannah. "She is psychic. She says random things. I mean, she doesn't know why you were in Australia or anything!" Savannah tried to break free. "I don't? But, but he was-"

_"Shut up, before he kills us!"_ Kerbie whispered. Savannah nodded. "Oh…. Yeah, I don't know why you were in Australia. I mean, don't they have good beer or something?"

Sweeney twitched and walked away. Savannah and Kerbie waited a few seconds before following, like they said they would. Savannah continued the song. "…And the vermin of the world inhabit it…."

**Well, this seemed a bit short, but I think I'm done updating for today. Yeah, I'm pretty stupid, but I probably wouldn't say Sweeney's address out loud. I'm not **_**that**_** mindless XDDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**GAH! I already typed this once….**

**I'm having fun writing this. That's why I'm updating. But still. If you review, I will try even harder!**

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. If I did, why would I make up crap about him? :P**

**Have fun in Sweeney world. O_o**

After a long walk, the three people were exhausted and hungry. Savannah and Kerbie would have liked very much to stop for rest, but Sweeney kept walking, and they would rather eat fire than get lost. So, they tailed behind.

After about twenty minutes, they finally made it to Fleet Street, and the shop was the first home they saw. Sweeney looked longingly at his old home, but walked into the shop instead. They were greeted, of course, by a hard-working Ms. Lovett, who was cutting dough, as the two girls knew she would. They gently grasped Sweeney's arms, trying not to let him leave, and Ms. Lovett finally noticed them. "Customers!" She stabbed the counter with the knife as she walked towards them. "Wait! Where ya goin'? It's quite cold out there, 'tis. You looked starved to death! Just come in 'ere, and I'll grab a few quick pies, aye?" She plopped three pies onto a plate, and put it on a table, and she nearly threw them into the booth. Kerbie and Savannah grabbed their pies quickly, biting into them, but nearly gagged. When Ms. Lovett wasn't looking, they spat the mouthfuls onto the floor. "It tastes like 7-Up mixed with milk…." Kerbie whispered. Ms. Lovett looked at them warily. "They ain't the best in London, loves. Take this ale. You'll need it." She gave a mug of ale to the girls, which they drank from quickly. The strange taste was different to them, but they didn't care…. That sour taste wouldn't go away, though!

"It's not really my fault, ya see…. It's that bloody Ms. Mooney, driving me customers away! I began losin' the money, and I can't even afford the meat! So, I figured I could grab a few dead animals from the streets, jus' like her, but it's not the same…. You're the first customers I got for weeks!" Ms. Lovett gave up on the glob of dough she attempted to make a pie and sighed. "Times truly are hard…." She grabbed the rolling pin and squashed a bug, adding a bit of dramatic affect. Sweeney only stared at his pie, not wanting to try it. Instead, he grabbed the mug from the girls and took a sip.

"Ale won't wash that taste down, I'm afraid. How about some gin, then, eh?"

"Okay!" The girls said at the same time. Ever since watching Sweeney Todd, they always wanted to try it, at least once…. They followed her into the parlor, where she handed each of them a glass of gin. Kerbie stared at the liquid, unsure of herself. _I shouldn't do this…. It will affect my future life, won't it?_ But when she saw Savannah take a sip and smile, she thought, _well, maybe it won't hurt to try it just once_. She took a sip, and it was actually not too bad….

They waited for Sweeney to say something about the rooms, but it was awkward round those girls, so he remained silent. Finally, Savannah was sick of it. "Don't you have a few rooms over the shop? I mean, if times are really this hard, couldn't you maybe rent them out?"

"Oh. Up there, no, I won't go near them. People think it's haunted."

Sweeney looked at her, forgetting the awkward tension. "Haunted?"

"Yeh, and who's to say they're wrong?" The girls slowly backed away from Sweeney a little, so be safer from his anger issues, as they listened to Ms. Lovett. "You see, many years ago, somethin' 'appened up there. Somethin' not very nice.

"Well, there was a barber who lived up there with 'is wife and baby. He was a genius with shaving, and was a rather handsome man. But instead of livin' his long an' happy life, a judge sent 'im all the way to Australia for the rest of 'is life. Benjamin…. Benjamin somethin'."

"Barker!" Savannah said, and Kerbie elbowed her again when Sweeney glared. Ms. Lovett barely noticed. "Ah, yes! Barker. Benjamin Barker."

"Wot was his crime?" Sweeney asked, tearing his gaze away from Savannah. Ms. Lovett shook her head. "Foolishness. Well, his wife was happier than ever with poor Mr. Barker, but when he left, everythin' was dark an' tragic. That bloody ol' judge – the one who sent Mr. Barker to prison – sent her a bouquet of flowers every day, but she never spoke to him. Never even came down the stairs! She cried 'er eyes out, wishing she was dead…. That, unfortunately, was not the worst of 'er problems.

"Well, the Beadle goes to her, and tells her about the judge feelin' guilty for her sufferin'. He wanted her to come to his house immediately! So, I was left to take care of the li'l baby while she left. I had waited for hours, but she didn't show. I was startin' to get worried, and I didn't know that I had a pretty good reason to.

"When the poor dear got there, there was a ball: people dancing, wearing masks, and drinking. She had a drink, then asked for the judge, then had _another_ drink, then looked for the judge, and then _another_ drink went by…. Finally, she wasn't even able to stand! She fell into a couch, feeling sick and betrayed. Well, the judge was there, alright, but he wasn't really feeling as blameworthy as she was told!

"He snuck up on the poor dear, seein' as she wasn't really expecting anyone, anyway. She barely noticed when he was right in front of her, but before she could even do anything, he made his attack, right there in front of everyone! You'd expect them to stop him, but they laughed!"

_"Nooooooooooo!"_ Sweeney screamed, standing up. Although Savannah and Kerbie were expecting it, they still jumped slightly. "Would _no one_ have mercy on her?..."

"It really is you. Benjamin Barker." Ms. Lovett gasped. Sweeney winced at the forgotten name. "Where….is Lucy? Where is my wife?!"

"She poisoned herself." Ms. Lovett looked down. "Arsenic, from the apothecary around the corner. I tried to stop her, but…." She looked back up at him. "She wouldn't listen to me. And….he's got your daughter."

Sweeney's rage fired up. "He? Judge Turpin?!"

"Adopted 'er. Like 'is own."

"Fifteen years." He threw his jacked towards the window, making a surprisingly large thud. "I've sweated – _suffered_ – in hell, when another man deserved it more. _Fifteen years, dreaming_ I _might_ come home to a wife and child."

"Well, I can't say the years have been easy on ya, Mr. Barker –"

"No." He turned on her. "Not Barker. That man is dead." Savannah and Kerbie secretly mouthed the next sentences. "It's Todd now. Sweeney Todd. And he will have his revenge."

A silence filled the room, until Ms. Lovett whispered, "I can help you."

"Uh, yeah, me too!" Kerbie said. "It's a tragic story you got there, Mr. Todd."

"I want to help, too." Savannah joined in. "Seeing as I don't like freaks like that Judge Turpin, anyway…. I wouldn't mind!"

Ms. Lovett smiled at the kids. _What bright children…._ "Well, well, Mr. Todd. I've got somethin' for ya upstairs I'd love to show ya."

***Gagging* Ignore the ending. It did suck. And yes, I know how bad 7-Up and milk taste like together…. *Gags more* Heh, and when I said Sweeney took a sip of ale, I accidently typed "ship". I have now discovered how fun it is to type that word! Shipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipship. :DDD** **No, really, and fires is fun to type too XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples! I would've updated yesterday, but we were giving out posters for the Tea Party on the 4****th**** of July at Bergfeld Park. It's not tea-drinking…. It's all political. So if you just **_**happen**_** to live near Tyler Texas (which you probably don't), then you should go. XD**

**ERR, I don't own Sweeney Todd? But if I become President….well, you never know ;D**

**Here we go, chapter… three? Idk.. :|**

While Sweeney Todd and Ms. Lovett were upstairs, the girls thought it best to stay downstairs. "My Friends" was a weird song already, and they _certainly_ didn't want to hear the non-musical one. They almost felt bad for poor Ms. Lovett….

"So, err, what'll we do about the room?" Savannah brought up. Kerbie looked at her. "What do you mean? We just rent the darn thing, no big issues."

"Yes, there _is_ a big issue! I would've brought it up when you asked Ms. Lovett about the rooms, but you were talking, and I didn't want Sweeney to flip out about it-"

"What about the rooms?!"

"How'll we pay for it?" Savannah whispered. Kerbie's face fell. _Oh._ "I- I don't know! I really don't! Do we have _any_ money on us, American or not?" They checked their pockets, but not even a single dime was found. "Great. Now, we'll end up beggars on the streets, begging for money all day, not getting any unless we see Anthony! Oh…"

Savannah tried ideas. "Well, we can ask Sweeney if he'd pay for it."

"If he didn't have his razors with him now, that might work. Besides, he probably doesn't have any money, either. Prison, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Stupid him, getting thrown in prison…. Well, it wasn't his fault. So, that idea won't work. Maybe…. Maybe Ms. Lovett will let us have it. I mean, when Toby comes, he doesn't pay for it."

"Yeah, but that was when Ms. Lovett's heart was soft, because of Sweeney and all."

"She's up there, flirting with him right now, isn't she?"

"….Oh. Maybe it'll work. We can ask to help with the shop, anyway. But…. When Toby comes, would she let him help? I mean, she'll already have two people helping her!"

"Ah. You're right about that." Savannah paused, and then snickered. "Well, you wouldn't want this, but we should just let Sweeney kill the little twerp. At the end of this movie, he _kills_ my bloody husband!"

Kerbie gasped. "Savannah! We will _not_ let Toby die. He's just too adorable…." She sighed. "Besides…. Sweeney isn't your husband."

"Yes he is."

"Fine, but Toby is _my_ husband!"

"As you wish."

Ms. Lovett came in to the shop – alone, of course. The girls, hope in their eyes, went to her. "Hi, we didn't really get the chance to introduce ourselves, I think. I'm Kerbie, and this is my friend Savannah." Ms. Lovett smiled at them and shook their hands politely. "I'm Ms. Lovett, but I'm pretty sure you know that, anyway." She looked at them. "So, don't take this the immoral way, but who are you to Sweeney Todd?"

"Oh, just strangers." Savannah wished differently. "We don't really know each other."

"I've noticed your American accent. What are you doing all the way in London?"

"Well, we….don't know, actually." She looked at Kerbie, needing help for an explanation. She thought, and finally decided the truth wouldn't hurt. "We really don't know. We went to sleep in our homes in America, and woke up on the ocean with Sweeney."

"The ocean! What the bloody 'ell were you doing on the ocean with Mr. Todd?"

"Well, he had to escape prison somehow…." Kerbie looked away. These questions were getting deep.

"Ah, well. Jus' so you know, 'e didn't deserve bein' thrown into that bloody awful prison. If you tell anyone, he just as well will be sent back."

"We won't tell a soul!" Savannah exclaimed. "But… We've got an issue at hands that we might need your help."

"Anythin' loves." Savannah looked at Kerbie with hope, and then continued. "We…. want to help you, with your shop and all….if you don't mind."

"Oh. Well, I barely get customers all day! I don't think I need help, really."

"But you will!" Savanna blurted out. Ms. Lovett looked at her, with her head cocked. Kerbie would've slapped her, if she wasn't talking to someone. "What she means is, you're probably going to have a booming business soon. I'm pretty sure you'll need at least….three people helping you." Ms. Lovett nodded. "Alright. You might not be able to be paid unless I have customers, but we can work it out."

"Well, you don't need to pay us money. See, we don't really have a place to stay…." Ms. Lovett saw where this was going. "Oh, I see. You've got nowhere else to go." She thought for a minute. Kerbie looked warily at Savannah, wishing the anxiety would go away. Finally, Ms. Lovett smiled. "Of course! There's a spare room upstairs, next to Mr. Todd's room. I'm pretty sure you can 'ave it, seein' as I never use it." The two girls jumped up into the air and gave each other high-fives. They then turned back to Ms. Lovett. "Thank you so much! If we ever get our hands on money, we'll pay you back!"

"No need, love! I'm happy to help you children. You can go up there now, and get settled." The girls thanked her again, then went over to the booth and grabbed their things. They went up the stairs in the parlor, and finally made it to the room. Savannah squealed and jumped on the bed. "My husband slept in this bed! Yay!" Kerbie laughed at her, and grabbed a pillow sitting on the floor, tossing it at her friend. They laughed, and fell back on to the bed. Kerbie thought about all of this, and then turned to Savannah. "When business gets good, _you_ can eat those fleshy human pies. I'll stick with these pillows, if I must!"

"Oh, come on. It won't be that bad. Besides, they'll taste good! I like the taste of blood, anyway…."

"Wow, you sick woman…."

**Sucky ending, I know…. I mean, come **_**on!**_** It wouldn't be that bad to eat people made into pies. After I read the Sweeney Todd book, I decided I wouldn't mind. They made it sound so good…. :P It's just meat. *People glare in my direction* Oh shiz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYEYEYEYEYYY! :D**

**Weeellllll, today I **_**might**_** get to see Public Enemies. I hope I do! Go Johnny boy! :)**

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. But I own Hell. Just kidding.**

**Have fun. Uh, yeah.**

It was actually pretty easy helping Ms. Lovett with the shop, seeing as there were never any customers. She just had Kerbie go out and buy spices while Savannah mopped the floors most of the time. Otherwise, they didn't really work. Sweeney didn't seem too happy about them helping Ms. Lovett for some strange reason. They felt this shrinking feeling when he was down there, just _glaring_ at them, twirling his razor with one hand. Kerbie was scared to death of that, but Savannah was fascinated.

"How do you do that?"

Sweeney looked up, and the twirling stopped. "Wot?"

"The, uh… Twirling the razor."

He looked at his shiny 'friend.' "Mmm… Practice. Putting your fingers in the right place, and concentrating so you don't cut yourself." He seemed unsure; it had been years since he had twirled a razor. There weren't any in the prison camp. Only the barbers kept them.

"Really? That's it?" He looked up at the girl. "Um… Yeah, pretty much." Savannah looked down pathetically. "I tried twirling a steak knife back at home, but…. It was a bit heavy. I cut myself a few times…" She looked at her hand. Sweeney stared at the kid. _Was Johanna like her? What about that other girl?_ He shook the thoughts from his head and glared again. "Why are you staring at your hand? Get back to work!" Savannah snapped out of it, and continued mopping. Sweeney squeezed his razor, trying so hard not to climb over the table and cut her tiny throat.

Kerbie and Savannah stayed at the shop while Ms. Lovett and Sweeney went to St. Dunstan's. They just spent the whole time cleaning and talking. Savannah eyed Kerbie, who was sighing a lot more than usual and seemed a bit down.

"What's wrong?" she asked her. Kerbie looked at her, and shook her head. "Nothing, it's… It's nothing."

"Now, Kerbie," Savannah put down her rag and walked to her friend. "I've known you for almost eight years, and I _know_ when you're upset. Just tell me."

Kerbie sighed, but she couldn't deny Savannah's words. She looked up at her sadly. "I just… I sort of miss my family. It's hard to be with people you barely know. I just…. I miss my mom, I guess. I sound pathetic…." She looked away, grasping her broom harder. It had only been about a week, and things already seemed difficult for her. Savannah walked behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, come on. It's okay, it really is. 'Course you need a family, but only until you're grown up."

"That's because _your_ family is crazy insane, with a brother who tried to kill himself and a dad who's wrong about everything, and a mom who won't let you do anything, with only _one_ normal family member, your sister. Besides, you hate people anyway."

"That's not true!" She paused, and thought. "Wait, you're right. But still! You've got me, and I promise we'll get back to our homes sometime."

Kerbie looked down. "Okay."

"Hey! I know what'll make you feel better." She went behind the counter, and beat it with the rolling pin. "T'was Pirelli's Miracle Elixir!" Kerbie laughed, singing along. "That's what did the trick, sir! True, sir, true!"

They screamed when Ms. Lovett and Sweeney walked in. They stared at the kids. "Lord, what's gotten into ya?" Ms. Lovett questioned. The girls felt embarrassed, and they started stammering. "Ah, we were- it's just a – oh, nothing!" Ms. Lovett looked at them weirdly, but once again shrugged it off. Sweeney looked through the cabinets, revealing a bottle of gin and a glass. He sat at the table with it, and as usual, glared at the kids, who continued working.

"So… What'd you do at St. Dunstan's?" Kerbie asked.

"Oh, we just saw some presentation about a fake elixir." Ms. Lovett shook her head. "Mr. Todd won a shaving contest."

"Really? Great job, Mr. Todd!" Savannah exclaimed. He just grunted and downed the rest of his gin, then went up to his shop.

"When will he open up his shop?" Kerbie asked.

"Well, it's open now. We just need people to come." Ms. Lovett looked up at the ceiling.

"Is he gonna….get revenge on that judge?" Savannah asked, already knowing the answer. Ms. Lovett just looked away. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not! And…what'll he do about his daughter?"

"Oh, well. We haven't planned that far yet."

"Maybe he can re-adopt her!"

"Yes, that's a possibility."

The girls went up to their rooms, bored with nothing to do. They decided to play hand-clapping games for a while, and then drew on some paper. Living in London in the 1800's was pretty hard for them, and they _still_ didn't know how they'd get back.

**Blah, I got bored with this one. Got any suggestions? I don't want the usual crap from the movie to go on; I want something interesting or funny to happen! So if you got any ideas, please tell me :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! I'm **_**so**_** sorry I didn't update. Well, about three days ago I was working on this chapter, but my mom came home and I can't think when I type if people are in the same room as me, so I cancelled it. I didn't even get to save. :(**

**Hey! Hey you! No, not you. The guy beside you! Yeah, that one. Dude with the face! Looky here!!**

**Hey, me-loves-demon-barber. Me loves demon barber as well. xDD Ain't he so purty???!**

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. BUT I own the music book, a big poster (well, soon :D) a ripped shirt, the movie of course, the soundtrack, and he is etched in my heart. Just kidding.**

**NOW READ. Or I will keel you.**

Kerbie drew on paper for a whole two hours while Savannah paced the room, staring out the window. They were bored out of their minds….and, of course, confused as well.

"I wanna go home…." Kerbie mumbled, dabbing the quill into the ink again. "I need new contacts. Things are getting blurry."

"Me too. Well, not the contacts. We bought Once Upon a Time in Mexico, and I wanna watch it!!" Kerbie rolled her eyes, drawing another heart. "Don't you ever get sick of Johnny Depp?"

"Nope."

"Oh wow." When her paper ran out of drawing room, she pulled out another sheet. Savannah smiled to herself, looking out the window. There, she saw two certain people walking toward the shop. "Oh my – _Oh my God!_ Kerbie, get over here."

"As soon as I'm done drawing this last flower."

_"Now!!!"_

_"Okay!"_ Kerbie stood up and walked to the window. Savannah jumped up and down, pointing. "Look."

"I can't… Where? Who?" She squinted, barely able to see. Finally, she noticed the two people making their way to the shop. She ignored the man, focusing on the little boy. She jumped in the air, and headed towards the door. "Toby!" Savannah snickered, following her lovable friend. "Borat."

Kerbie shot herself down the stairs, through the parlor and out the front door. She nearly ran into the poor kid, who shyly looked away. Kerbie jumped again, and shouted, "Toby!"

Little Toby looked at her, scared out of his mind. "M-m-maybe?...."

Savannah appeared behind Kerbie, and smiled at the young boy. "Tobias Ragg? It's a pleasure to meet you." She thought of what to say. "Um…. I heard you….advertise very well!"

Kerbie snapped out of her reverie, and smiled politely at the boy as well. "Oh, yes. This man should be delighted to have you."

"Signor Pirelli!" Savannah said, as a matter-of-fact. All eyes turned on her, demanding answers. "Wot? I heard he sells….good….stuff!"

Ms. Lovett's foot steps interrupted their thoughts. She made her way down Sweeney's shop's steps, glaring at Pirelli the whole time. She didn't want these girls to be associated with him. "Girls? Why don't you grab yerself a pie for lunch?" They nodded, making their way into her shop. They didn't really want those pies – in fact, they were willing to last two days without eating them. They decided sharing one pie would be enough, and they sat on the far end of the booth so Toby could have room. They nervously pecked at the crust as Ms. Lovett and Toby walked in. He removed his hat as he sat by them, and nearly dove into the pie Ms. Lovett gave him. She started talking about a "healthy appetite" and her "dear Albert," and Toby eventually took off the ridiculous wig. They listened with intent at the soft footsteps above them. Savannah was tempted to mumble everything Pirelli said, but she knew better. Finally, Ms. Lovett asked them if they wanted another pie, seeing as they had just finished the one they were given, regrettably. They politely denied.

Then, all of them heard the clanks of the kettle against Pirelli's head. Savannah suddenly laughed, seeing as this was her favorite part of the movie, and everyone stared at her. Ms. Lovett got Toby's attention off of the clanking. "My, my! Whatever could he be doing up there?"

"He falls down a lot!" Kerbie stated as an excuse, and Savannah burst out laughing. "I can see him tripping on his chair and hitting his head on the mirror!" Kerbie started laughing too, and Toby looked strangely at them. The girls felt the tension, and straightened up. Kerbie scooted a little closer to Toby. "So, Toby…. How are you doing today?"

He ignored the strangeness in her voice, and smiled. "I guess I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm great! You know, that Pirelli guy seems mean to you. Ms. Lovett should adopt you or something." Ms. Lovett's head popped up. Toby tried not to laugh, but his face suddenly grew cold. "Oh no! I forgot! He's got an appointment today!" He stood up from the table, dropping the fragment of his pie. Savannah and Kerbie jumped up, following him. All three burst into the room, and Sweeney nearly fell over in shock. He glared at them, and continued pouring his tea. Savannah and Kerbie silently moved to the chest behind Toby, and Sweeney looked at them. He thought they would catch him "Here, girls. Come here." Savannah wanted to go to him so bad, but they continued inching to the chest. "Oh, uh…. Well, um…. Toby!" The little boy looked at them questioningly. "Y-yes?"

"You know what Ms. Lovett has?" Savannah tested. "Gin. A whole bottle of it. I think you're allowed to have some. Have as much as you want. Tell him, Mr. Todd! It's all for him."

Sweeney glared at them, but got the idea. "Yes. You can tell Ms. Lovett I said to give you some."

Toby jumped. "Thank you, sir!" As soon as he ran out, Savannah opened up the chest and pushed the twitching hand back inside, carelessly letting the lid slam back down. Kerbie tried keeping her distance. "I can't believe you touched that."

Sweeney grabbed his razor from his holster and nearly ran toward the girls. Kerbie protested. "No! Not today! Not like this! I don't want to die!!"

Savannah also tried backing away, but Sweeney grabbed her by the hair, and she yelped. "Wait! Don't do this!" She thought. It was _his_ razor. "Well, sure. Go ahead. But still!" She grabbed his fist. "We didn't want Toby seeing it!"

Sweeney's fist tightened on her hair. "Yeah, well, _you_ noticed. I won't let you live with it." He brought the razor to her neck, but Kerbie grabbed for it. It was a very awkward-looking struggle between the three for a moment, until Savannah kicked Sweeney in the gut, and he fell over. She felt bad for it, but her sick mind still thought it was romantic. Kerbie fell over too, but backed away from Sweeney. "We won't tell on you! We want to help you!"

"Why would I _ever_ touch a dying man's hand?!" Savannah exclaimed, trying to get some sense into this man. "Why would I _let_ you murder innocent people?! Because I want to bloody freaking _help_ you, you blasted idiot! We don't _want_ you going to prison again!"

Sweeney seemed to get the message. "Why….would anyone help me?"

"Not helping you would be rooting for the wrong side." Kerbie stood up and dusted herself off. "We…. We know a lot more than you think. You shouldn't have gone to prison in the first place."

"You weren't even alive when that happened!" Sweeney exclaimed, closing his razor and standing up. Kerbie shook her head. "No. We weren't. But that doesn't mean we didn't find out."

Sweeney thought. _Am I _really_ going to let them know about this? Only two flicks of my wrist, and there would be no chance of them telling at all. But they seem desperate…_.. "Fine. You can help. But if you tell _one soul_-"

"You will cut my throat from ear to ear!" Savannah recited from the book. Sweeney nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Okay! We won't!" Kerbie exclaimed. Sweeney turned to them. "If you know so much, what will happen? Hm?"

"You need to kill Pirelli, because he's still alive!" Kerbie said. Sweeney walked to the chest, and opened up. "How the hell did you know that?!"

"I'm psychic!!" Savannah exclaimed, and the girls ran out of the room, nearly running into a confused Ms. Lovett.

**Haha! I had fun typing this. I think it's the best chapter so far. :D And YESSS!! We bought Once Upon a Time in Mexico and I haven't seen it, but I will after typing this. Well, after I finish Corpse Bride, of course. XD REVIEWWW!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so, soooooooooo sorry I didn't update! I was trying to yesterday, but my sister unplugged the rowder (God knows why… :O) and we lost Internet connection. So, I had a small breakfast and went straight to the laptop to make up for it. I'm sorry X-x**

**Thanks for the reviews, by the way. You know how **_**happy**_** I get when I read them? *sniffle* xDD**

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. They don't own Sweeney Todd. BUT I deserve credit for calling him Sweeners. MUAHAHAHA!**

**Good luck reading this. Don't get your eyes cut out. Yes, I watched Once Upon a Time in Mexico. I love it :DDDD**

They had forgotten, in their rush, to tell Sweeney to keep Toby, but they did, luckily. Toby was a great help to the shop, trying to do as much work as he could. Savannah and Kerbie were soon great friends with him.

Kerbie was cleaning windows, scrubbing at the old glass, when she noticed the man. She froze in mid-scrub, paralyzed at the spot. _He's here. He's here!_ She turned around, grabbing Savannah by the shoulders, who stopped sweeping the broom. "What? Run out of cleaner? Oh no! It's the end of the world!!" she muttered sarcastically. Kerbie elbowed her, grabbing her shoulders again and turning her to face the window. "The judge, you blasted idiot! He's coming!"

Savannah dropped her broom in surprise. This was the hardest part – wondering what to do about Anthony.

"Anthony! I hate that skank." She spoke out loud, not caring what Kerbie thought. "We should stab him with the butcher knife!"

"No! He's going to save Sweeney's _only_ daughter! If he dies, what would become of her?"

"…" There was an awkward silence for a minute. "I didn't think about that. But how about this – we stop the idiot _before_ he runs in on Sweeney, he brings Johanna here, and voila! Sweeney kills the freak _and_ gets his daughter back."

"And what would become of Johanna? What would she think if Anthony disappeared?"

"_Everything is all her fault!_" Savannah tried not to scream too loud. "We just… Lie. That's the only choice we have. We tell her that poor Anthony got hit by a bus or something."

"Buses? There aren't any –"

"How can we know for sure?!" Savannah exclaimed for no reason. "Oh. You're right. He gets hit by a carriage. Knowing _that_ idiot, who stands in the middle of the street at some pretty girl, that probably happens a lot to him, anyway."

Kerbie laughed. She _was_ right…for once… "I guess we wait, then?"

"All good things come to those who can wait!" Savannah cheered. At that moment, Ms. Lovett walked in the shop. "Wot's all the ruckus about?"

"The judge is here." Kerbie nearly snarled. Ms. Lovett nodded in acknowledgement. "I know. We should let poor Mr. T be right now."

They all waited, hearing nothing. Kerbie and Savannah kept a sharp eye out, looking for Anthony. Toby drank and drank his gin until he fell over, asleep on the parlor floor. Finally, they noticed the man running full-speed towards Sweeney's shop. They rushed out of the shop, while Ms. Lovett held a confused expression. Before Anthony could get to the stairs, the girls jumped in front of him.

"Come inside, will you, Anthony?!" Savannah exclaimed, while they literally dragged him into the room.

"It's great to see you two. It's been a while, indeed!" Anthony smiled at them as they sat him down on the couch. "May I be able to speak with Mr. Todd? It's urgent."

"He- he'll be down in a moment. Just cleaning up, is all!" Kerbie said nervously. "It _has_ been a while… Maybe we should go up there, Savannah, and _make sure he knows he's got company!_" she hinted, and Savannah nodded in agreement. "Just you… Stay there, Anthony. We will be _right_ back."

Kerbie's hand shook against the railing of the stairs as she tried to remain calm. _You've seen the movie before. It's not that bad, is it?_ Of course, when they finally made it in the shop, sure enough, Sweeney Todd was dumping Judge Turpin's body into the chest. He looked at their shocked faces. "Wot?"

"Oh, well… Anthony's here. He needs to speak with you, about Johanna." Savannah breathed, staring at the chest.

"Johanna? I'll be right d- Wait. How'd you know about Johanna?'

Kerbie rolled her eyes. "Honestly? Do you _really_ not know the answer to that question by now?"

Sweeney twitched, but thought about it. "Oh. I'll be down in a moment. Get out." The girls left quickly, and when the door shut, Sweeney mumbled, "Fucking kids."

They headed down the stairs, Savannah keeping an eye on Kerbie so she wouldn't fall. Her contacts were just about ruined by now, and she easily stumbled on things. She had apparently seen things upstairs, though.

"I can't believe that Sweeney!" she exclaimed in surprise. "He is probably the dumbest serial killer I've ever met. We see him dumping a body into a chest, as though it's normal, and yet he wonders why we look shocked! And then he _still_ just _doesn't know_ how we know about all these things!"

"You might want to keep your voice down…" Savannah whispered as they entered Ms. Lovett's pie shop. Anthony was already telling Ms. Lovett the news.

"We'll leave tonight and head out for open see. I will take her where ever she wants to go." Anthony said proudly.

"'Ow sweet, love. Is there a particular place you were planning on going to?"

"Not yet, but we might settle down in Paris, or Berlin. _Anywhere_ is fine, as long as the judge won't find her ever again."

"You won't need to worry about him!" Savannah exclaimed happily, and Anthony looked at her curiously. Kerbie elbowed her. "Ah, Savannah just seems….excited about this whole idea. She only means that he _probably_ won't find out."

"Really? But –"

Kerbie elbowed her again, and she seemed to get the message. "Oh, yeah. I mean, you are probably good at hiding people, or whatever it is you are suggesting! Johanna will live a nice, happy life with you."

Sweeney nearly banged the door open, he was so anxious. "What's the news?" he asked as he sat down on the other side of the couch. Anthony proudly began again. "I spoke with Johanna a while ago, and we're leaving tonight! I'll have her here around midnight. Is that okay with you, sir?"

Sweeney was in his own little world at the moment, but he nodded with a faint smile. Anthony jumped up, shook everyone's hands, and left in a flash. Sweeney stared at one spot on the floor, and Ms. Lovett sat down beside him. "Well, you'll get your daughter back tonight. Wot will ya do 'bout the boy, then?"

"I want Johanna to be with me." Sweeney laid his head in his hands. "I also want her to be _happy_…"

"O' _course_ she'll be happy 'ere, love! She jus' needs time to settle, is all. No fuss." She laid a hand on his shoulder, and the two girls stared in sympathy. Sweeney was really going to kill Anthony. After all he had done, after saving them from the cruelties of the ocean, after saving his daughter… Sweeney was going to kill him.

Savannah and Kerbie didn't think that was the best fate for Anthony, and they needed to stop it.

**Dun-dun! In case you don't understand, they will try and figure out how to stop Sweeney from killing poor Anthony. Yeah, I really don't like Anthony, but if he really did save me and a friend **_**and**_** my darling Sweeney out at open sea, I'd be pretty thankful.**

**Hey! Suggestions really make me smile. I really need some, by now. I don't want the story to end up dragging on, but I hate ending stories. So, if you have any ideas, any at all, I would love to hear it. Thanks! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! How's your summer going? *stupidly waits for a few hours for a response* XDDD**

**Well I guess I can respond to some reviews, since I'm all nice like that. =^_^=**

**Midna Hytwilian: Yeah, if he wasn't a little **_**off**_** there, he wouldn't be so lovable... I mean, he just wants…a **_**hug!!**_** Hahaha thank ya. :D**

**VampirePrincess828: Yeah, I just got it at like Barnes & Noble. It's pretty good, but it's not based on the movie… *tears* but it's STILL good. And yeah, Anthony seems a bit weird to me, but I just thought I'd call him a skank lol. Sorry XD He's still cool though! xD xD**

**Well, here we go. I don't own Sweeney Todd. I swear, though… If I had enough money, I'd buy his cuteness from Stephen Sondheim. We all would. :)**

**Please enjoy!!!**

"How would we stop him?" Kerbie asked Savannah, who stared blankly at the wall. They had been trying for the past hour to figure out how to prevent Sweeney from killing Anthony. They didn't have much time, either. They had until midnight, and then Anthony would lose his life. They couldn't do this to him, after he saved them…

"Hello?" Kerbie asked Savannah, who _still_ hadn't said anything. Suddenly, she jerked up. "What? Yeah, the wall is…" She trailed off, staring at the wall again. Kerbie tried not to scream in her face, so she stepped in her path, blocking her view from the "precious" wall. "Savannah! We don't have time for staring at walls! You want Anthony dead or alive?"

"I'm wanted…dead or alive!" Savannah sang. Kerbie totally screamed right then. _"Savannah!!! This is not the time for singing Bon Jovi! We need to save Anthony's life!!"_ Savannah snapped out of it then, staring at Kerbie. "No need to be harsh."

"Just…_help me._ What are we going to do?"

"Why don't we just tell Sweeney not to kill Anthony?"

Kerbie stared dully at her. "Oh my gosh, Savannah. Do you want a razor sticking out of your throat?"

"If it's _his_ razor!!" Savannah sighed dreamily. Kerbie rolled her eyes. "Really. If I were you, I wouldn't want a madman like him grabbing me by the hair again."

"Oh, yes you would! I _love_ the way he handles us." Kerbie was tempted to slap her, if she could actually tell it was _her_ face. Those contacts were a waste by then, and she had already thrown them away. She could barely see now.

"It's worth it! Come on." Savannah stood up from the bed and walked to the window. "Who cares if he tries to kill us? Maybe we'd wake up at your house, where we _should_ be. On the other hand, we might get some sense into my stupid husband. He'd understand Anthony saved his life, and he'd let him live!"

Kerbie fought with her conscience. _Say yes. She makes sense, and when does _that_ ever happen? But then again, Sweeney might slit your throat. How unpleasant! But… Just say yes. It's your only hope, _and_ your friend's._

"Fine. I'd rather wait outside while _you_ ask."

"Ah! No way." Savannah backed up against the wall, as though being threatened. "Trapped in a room with the man I love, _alone?!_ Dude, I'd tie him up and take him home. You should come."

"I'll be right outside the door!"

"Fine."

So, it was official. Savannah would attempt getting sense into the crazy man.

It was almost noon, and they walked slowly up to his shop. A wary silence filled the air, and their footsteps were the only noise in the quiet street. Both of them were scared about the consequences that would come from a simple question. When they made it to the door, they looked at each other.

"Savannah. If you die, I swear to God, I will kick Sweeney's can so hard, he won't be able to stand for a week!"

"Hahahaha!" Savannah burst out laughing, even though it was the wrong moment to do that. "I can picture him rubbing his butt after you kicked it so many times!!"

"Whoa. You can picture Sweeney doing anything…"

Savannah paused, and then shuddered. "Unfortunately." She turned to the door. "In my mind, he's a sick man…."

"Alright, alright! You're scaring me! Just get up here and hug me." Savannah ran to her and hugged her. "Thank God I'm not _too_ short…"

"Oh, you are. I'm bending down." Savannah left her grasp and shook her head. "Darn. I thought I was growing. Well, Kerbie…" She smiled sadly. "Farewell."

Kerbie nodded. "Farewell."

"And if I live through this, let's just…_forget_ this over-dramatic moment."

"Will do!" Kerbie laughed nervously, and Savannah stepped in the dark room. Kerbie immediately put her ear on the door as she listened.

"What?" she heard Sweeney's voice.

"Um, Mr. Sweeney sir?"

A bored sigh. _"What?"_

"Can you, like, _not_ kill Anthony?"

A deathly pause. "And _why _the _hell_ would I let him live?"

"I mean, yeah, you need Johanna and everything, and I totally understand that and all, but Anthony… Dude. He saved your life from the cold of the ocean, along with mine and Kerbie's. Can we just, like, let him… live?"

Kerbie swallowed a laugh. _You just called Sweeney Todd "dude."_

"And then what?" Sweeney's voice asked. "If I let Anthony live, I'd lose Johanna."

"Or –"

"Get out!"

"Just hear me out, alright? Sweeney, Anthony gave you the chance to even _see_ Johanna!"

"Out."

"Please! Just give him a chance!!"

_"GET OUT!!!!"_

"Okay!" The door banged against the side of Kerbie's head as it swung open immediately. She groaned as Savannah shut the door again. "I should stay and _cuss him out!!_" Kerbie stared at her. "No one listens to me… See, I _told_ you he'd attempt murdering you, you sorry –"

"Nah, he didn't attempt murdering me." She paused. "He almost succeeded. Maybe it's my face? I'm just weird. Maybe _you_ should go in there and convince him."

"Me?!" Kerbie tried running away, but Savannah grabbed her, swung Sweeney's door open, and pushed her in. She then put her ear against the door.

_"What do you fucking kids want from me?!"_ Sweeney yelled.

"Ah, uh… Anthony is a good little church boy!"

Savannah snickered. _That's my good friend._

"I'm going to kill him. Get. Out. Of. My. Shop."

"You see, Anthony loves Johanna with all his heart, and he's a good boy, and he just wants to save your daughter!"

_"OUT!!!!"_

"Will do, sir!!" Savannah was _also_ hit on the side of the head when the door opened all of a sudden. Kerbie faced her friend, who grasped her head. "You know what? If another person goes up there today, they are going to get yelled at!" The two stared at each other, and started giggling. Sweeney was pretty fun to mess around with!

"We should pour cold water on him when he's asleep!" Savannah said. Kerbie laughed, and they made their way back down the stairs and into Ms. Lovett's shop. In fact, there she was, making dough for a pie. Unfortunately, changes caused by those girls had also caused Sweeney and Ms. Lovett to not think about using those bodies for pies. They didn't even know if Sweeney _was_ murdering people.

"What's all the shouting about?" Ms. Lovett asked, eyeing them curiously. Savannah and Kerbie shuddered. "We don't want Sweeney to kill Anthony."

"Oh, well. Anthony doesn't deserve the fate he's going to get, poor lad." Ms. Lovett sighed, shaking her head. Toby then walked into the room, grabbing the bottle of gin and a glass. "Anyone else want some?" Everyone shook their heads, and Ms. Lovett looked at him. "Love, that stuff will mess with yer head. Don't drink too much, darlin'."

Toby smiled at her. "I won't, mum." Yet, he poured a nice, large glass of it, and drank it fast. The girls laughed quietly at him and headed back upstairs. Once in their rooms, they were panicking, especially when they noticed the sky getting darker and darker… At midnight, Anthony would fall into a sleep he wouldn't recover from, and they had no plans.

"How about this." Kerbie suggested, coming up with another idea. "We find Anthony, tell him about Sweeney's relationship with Johanna, and then maybe he stays away?"

"He wouldn't leave Johanna, but that _is_ a good idea. We could tell Anthony to stay away when Sweeney asks if he would like to trim his hair!"

"Yeah! We better be fast, though. We have no idea how to get around. Maybe we can ask people?"

"Yeah! Maybe Ms. Lovett can tell us where Fore-Street is."

"That's the name of the street where the Judge's house it? How'd you know that?"

"The book. Well, the book isn't really based on the movie, so we should be safe and ask if there really _is_ a Fore-Street."

"When should we leave?"

"Now!"

They ran downstairs, and sure enough, they got direction to Fore-Street. They would ask Anthony to be careful, and to take Johanna away as soon as he could.

**Voila! I'm getting ideas for the moment. This was a nice, long, juicy chapter. It was fun to type. Ah, I would **_**love**_** Sweeney to cuss at me XD I'll update soon, I guess :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MY GODDDDDD! I just spent forever typing this, and then I deleted it. I'm smart. *curses***

**Midna: Well, the one I have was released after the movie was made, but yeah it's about the string of pearls, **_**and**_** he was very much a bastard!! :P Yeah, unfortunately I can... I just... It doesn't suit Sweeney! He is not allowed to have sex!! O_o he's not the type of person to do that lol… xD xD Yeah that movie is good. Have fun watching it! I did yesterday. :DD**

**Me-loves-demon-barber: I know! AHHHH. I love hearing him cuss. It's so cuuuute! XD And thanks again, I'm glad you're enjoying it ;)**

**Well, now. I don't own Sweeney Todd. BUT I totally like have an O.C.D. for him or something XD So I guess that counts.**

**Here goes! Time to write this…**_**again.**_** D:**

By the time they got to Fore-Street, night had already fallen. Lamps dimly lit the streets, making them look dark and eerie. Shadows lurked around every corner, whispering threatening words into your ears as you tried to carry on fast. London was the worst at nighttime.

"Either Anthony is late, or we're early!" A small girl's voice rose from the darkness of Fore-Street. Another voice, a little lower, responded.

"It should be about midnight. He should be here soon. Stop talking so loud! You want the judge to rise from the grave and rape you?!"

"I'd kick his can so hard, he wouldn't be able to stand for a week!" The voice laughed, obviously mocking the other voice. There was a _smack_, then… "Ouch. No need for violence."

Kerbie snickered. "Never mock someone like me. _Never._"

Savannah rubbed her shoulder. "Right."

The two looked over at the judge's house, staring at the ugly gray walls that made it a "home." They were very thankful they had stopped Anthony that horrible day… Judge Turpin was only a fool!

"I can't believe it." Kerbie shook her head. "Lucy Barker walked through those doors and straight to her fate."

"Well, thank the sick-minded judge for that!"

Footsteps interrupted their minds, and they turned to the right. There, a poor beggar woman wandered mindlessly. "Lucy Barker! Lucy Barker! And li'l Johanna Barker! And sweet Benjamin Barker…." The woman fell to the pavement, crying helplessly. Kerbie and Savannah stared at each other. "It's Lucy!"

"Ma'am. Can you hear me?" Kerbie said as the two kneeled beside the crying body.

"Lucy Barker. That's who you are!" Savannah attempted, putting her hand on the woman's shoulder. Suddenly, she snapped her head up, and the two girls yelped in shock. "'Oo's Lucy? She's got such a lovely name…" Lucy stood up, and the girls followed her movement.

"Ma'am. Your name is Lucy Barker. Your husband, Benjamin, was sent away on false charges. Remember?" Kerbie looked at her hopelessly, and then turned to Savannah, mentally demanding help. Savannah coughed. "Uh… Lucy, ma'am! That's who you are. Your husband, Benjamin, is still alive! Please snap back to your senses…"

"Me husband? I never was married…" Lucy walked right past them, singing a familiar song.

_There was a barber and his wife…_

_And he was beautiful…_

"See? She remembers, deep down, but she's really lost it…" Savannah sighed. "Too bad we can't save her. Otherwise, we would tell Sweeney she's not dead like –"

Footsteps interrupted their conversation, and they dove back into the darkness. A young man, hidden behind a mask of darkness, made his way through the streets, walking fast. He stopped at the judge's house, and he bent down and picked up something.

_Anthony!_

The girls ran across the street towards him, and he backed away protectively. By now, they were certain it was Anthony. Their faces were flushed with the light from the street lamps, and Anthony sighed with relief. "God, you gave me a fright! What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

"Sweeney's gonna kill you!" Savannah blurted out. Kerbie just shook her head… Anthony stared at them, eyebrows lifted high up. "_What?_ Sweeney is my friend." He tossed whatever he was holding – a pebble – into the air. It made a soft _tink_ as it hit Johanna's window.

"He doesn't really think of you as _friends,_ Anthony!" Kerbie pleaded. "See, Sweeney doesn't want you taking Johanna away because _she's his daughter!!_"

"You _must_ be mistaken." Anthony shook his head, not believing anything. "Johanna told me her father died in prison a long time ago, and her mother suddenly disappeared. It is not possible for Sweeney to be her father!"

"He didn't die!" Savannah exclaimed. "He escaped, not too long ago! He got himself a raft, which blew up in a storm, and _you_ picked him up at sea!"

"I don't believe you." Anthony stated simply. "He wouldn't keep this from me."

"Remember the story he told you when we first got to London? That was _his_ story." Kerbie looked at him very seriously. "His wife? The judge raped her, and she tried killing herself with arsenic."

At that moment, the judge's house's door quietly and slowly opened. A girl – Johanna, obviously – snuck out, and shut it behind her quietly. As soon as she spotted Anthony, she ran from the door and jumped into his arms, squealing with joy. "We're free…We're finally free…"

"Hey, Johanna." Kerbie tempted. "Guess what? Your father is still alive."

"W-What??" Johanna left Anthony's grasp and stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"He didn't die in prison. He just recently escaped, and he's back here, living only a few streets away."

Johanna's jaw dropped. "I- I- _What?!_ He…he couldn't have… See, Judge Turpin _told_ me he died in prison. There's no way he could've –"

"He did," Savannah said, as a matter-of-fact. "Did you _honestly_ believe _everything_ that monster told you?" Johanna only stared, lost for words. Anthony shook his head. "Johanna, you don't need to believe them. They aren't telling the truth."

"Please, Anthony." Savannah pleaded. _"Please."_

Anthony was obviously reconsidering – his brow was scrunched up, and he glared at the sky. Many moments passed, a deathly silence filling the air. The two girls hoped he would say yes…! After thinking about it… "Fine."

Savannah and Kerbie cheered happily. "Geez! We thought we'd never get some sense into you."

"Who is my father?" Johanna asked. If her parents were real… If her parents were really out there in the same city, she needed to know _everything._ She had lived through sixteen years without knowing them – well, honestly, that was her _whole life._ "Where does he live?"

"His name is Sweeney Todd now. He was formerly Benjamin Barker. He lives on Fleet Street…" Kerbie said. Johanna just stared. "Mr. Todd is my _father?_ That's not possible."

_"Be happy you're at least related to him…"_ Savannah whispered softly to herself before straightening up. "Listen, we'd better get there pretty soon. Ms. Lovett is probably wondering where we are, so… Let's go!" The four walked through the dark streets, one pair worried about the future, the other pair believing nothing.

**This chapter wasn't very exciting, but I swear the next one will be good. I'm getting an idea of what I want to happen at the end… Just a question, nothing to spoil anything – If one of us died or something (which I might not do…), which one would it be first? OH BY THE WAY I REALLY NEED HELP WITH THIS – HELP ME GET A BETTER NAME!!! I mean, Two Freakish Kiddos is kinda pathetic if you think about it XDD And just so you know, I don't plan on making any happy endings any time soon, but if you want one, just ask… But if you love me… DON'T!!! XDD I'll update soon ;]**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! I guess updating early with a nice, happy-faced chapter at one in the morning is the finest thing ever for me. As you probably know by now, I type this little "prologue," THEN write the chapter XD

**VampirePrincess828: If you love Anthony... I'm so sorry; you might not want to read this!! XDDD**

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. My cat does. "?bjww" – from my cat. She just walked on the keyboard. :D OH and I don't own Fuck You Anyway. Idk who it's by but I love it :D**

**HAVE FUN!! XP**

"We're sorry – We just went to grab them early."

"Well, don't do it again." Ms. Lovett scolded the girls. They had said they wouldn't be gone for too long, but it _had_ been a while. Ms. Lovett was obviously worried sick. "You know what bad monsters are out there, loves? Don' want to lose yer 'eads!"

Savannah and Kerbie laughed gently. "We'll be more careful next time, and maybe even bring Sweeney with us if we need to." They both doubted he would ever agree with that, but they pretended to think differently. Ms. Lovett patted their shoulders and walked up to Anthony and Johanna. "I should probably call Mr. T down and make sure he knows you're here –" Before she could make it to the door, Sweeney had already burst through, looking around suspiciously. When he spotted Johanna, his eyes grew dim and his breath stopped short. _My little Johanna, all grown up…_ Yes, she had her mother's hair and smile, but her eye color definitely resembled her father, along with her cheekbone and chin. She smiled politely at him, trying not to stare as well. _Could this _really_ be my father...?_ She still had her doubts, and looked at Anthony, who looked at Sweeney. "Um, Mr. Todd… Can I have a word with you upstairs?" Sweeney broke out of his trance almost immediately, and nodded. Unfortunately for them, Kerbie and Savannah didn't notice.

"Ms. Lovett…" Johanna shifted on her right foot, looking uneasily at the door. "Can we all…talk in the parlor, while the others talk upstairs?"

"'Course, love!" The four left the kitchen and went into the parlor, where they sat down on the sofas and chairs. A small fire was lit in the fireplace, casting an eerie glow all around the room.

"Where's Toby?" Kerbie asked Ms. Lovett. She realized she hadn't seen him in a while.

"Oh, Toby's already gone to bed. Poor thing is always tired…" Her voice drifted off as she stared at the fire. Silence filled the room, and everyone felt awkward. No one really knew each other, except Ms. Lovett, Savannah and Kerbie. Otherwise, there seemed to be no connection.

"So, li'l Johanna, is it?" Ms. Lovett suddenly spoke, silently thanking herself for interrupting the dreadful silence. "Was there something you wanted to say, love?"

"Oh!" Johanna suddenly remembered. Her mind had drifted off while she wondered about things – _everything,_ really – these two strange girls, the judge's disappearance, and what would become of her and Anthony. She had forgotten something very important. "I need to ask you something, Ms. Lovett. I want you to tell me the truth in every word that you speak." She took a sad breath, and then asked in a rush of quivering words. "Is Mr. Todd my father?"

Ms. Lovett froze in place. Her eyes were wide, and she stared coldly at the fireplace. _Of all the questions… Why this one? Why now?_ "Love, you may be mistaken, because I don't think there's –"

_"I am not mistaken!!"_ she suddenly cried out, and she began to shake. She squeezed her knees until they ached, and she stared at Ms. Lovett with those eyes – those brown eyes – _his_ eyes – with a face so sad, so unsure, Ms. Lovett knew she just couldn't lie to her anymore. Johanna took a deep breath, and asked again. "Is…Sweeney Todd…my real father, or not?"

Ms. Lovett looked down at the floor. _What do I do? Say "yes," that Johanna's father is a blasted murderer, and let her know everything else about him?_ But when she looked back into Johanna's eyes, she didn't see Johanna anymore. She saw young Benjamin Barker, with that smile, that laugh. She couldn't lie. She _wouldn't._

"'E is." Ms. Lovett looked back at the fire. "'E loved you, you know. He still does. He spends half of his days broodin' over you an' your mother, 'e does."

"That's…another thing I wanted to ask you." Johanna shifted on the cushions, suddenly feeling guilty for something…_but what?_ "What happened to my mother?"

Before Ms. Lovett could answer, Sweeney burst through the door – alone. Savannah and Kerbie stared at him, then at each other, then at him again. "Where's Anthony?"

"He went to get the coach, just like 'e said," he muttered, lingering in the doorway. He stared at Johanna, who stared back at him.

"M-Mr. Todd?" she asked in a tiny voice. "I need to ask you something…"

_Oh, great._ Ms. Lovett sighed heavily. _Time for emotional moments and family reunion._

"A-Apparently you're m-my…my father…"

Sweeney showed no signs of shock or fright. He remained completely still and continued to stare at Johanna, who waited patiently. Sweeney might not have been shocked on the outside, but in the inside, his mind was swarming for answers and help. _How did she find out? What do I say?_

"Err…" He sighed uneasily. "I…am, yes."

"Why wouldn't you tell me this, then?" Johanna felt a strange stream of fire seep through her. _Anger? Why am I angry?_

"I…I just…" Sweeney didn't really know this time. He would've eventually told her, of course, but otherwise, he didn't know why he didn't tell her. "I…didn't want you to go through with that. I can't stand even thinking about it, and I didn't want you going through with it."

"Well, I did, didn't I?" Johanna mumbled under her breath. The two continued to stare at each other, waiting for movement. Ms. Lovett felt bad for Johanna for all of this being forced on her all at once. Kerbie was confused that Johanna didn't seem happy about any of this, and Savannah only continued staring at Sweeney. _He's so pretty!!_

"If this is true, if _any_ of this is true… What happened to my mother?" Johanna asked.

Sweeney inhaled sharply. "She died."

_"We should probably tell him about Lucy whenever we can,"_ Kerbie whispered to Savannah. She nodded in agreement. After a few more dreadful minutes of silence, Sweeney finally tore his gaze away from his daughter. "I… I need to be in the shop. There's something I… Goodbye." He left quickly, shutting the door quietly and practically running up the steps to his shop. The girls stared at where he was just standing. They needed to know if he really did it.

"We need to ask Sweeney a question!" Savannah said as she stood up. Kerbie nodded. "We won't be long."

"That's good!" Ms. Lovett stood up. "I have tea cookin' on the stove, and we all deserve a cup after a long day's work!"

Kerbie and Savannah nodded, and then left the room. They quietly, very quietly, made their way up Sweeney's steps. He was probably mourning over Lucy by now. They opened his door and shut it quickly behind him. Of course, he was slouched in his chair, staring at the picture of Lucy and Johanna. When the girls came in, he closed up the picture and stood up, returning the frame to the table. "What is it?"

"Sweeney." Kerbie no longer felt scared. She didn't care if he wanted to hurt her. "Did you kill Anthony?"

"I told you I would, didn't I?"

The darkness in the room seemed to get even darker. Kerbie and Savannah stopped breathing altogether. They only stared at Sweeney.

"You…you _killed_ him?!" Savannah gasped. "After he saved your pathetic life… You _killed him??!_"

Sweeney glared at her. "He was getting in the way of things. I _had_ to."

"No!" Kerbie suddenly screamed, tears filling her eyes. "You didn't _need_ to, you just _wanted_ to!! If he was out of the way, you could have your precious little daughter back! She doesn't even seem very _accepting,_ does she?!"

Sweeney pulled out his razor. "Get out of my damn shop."

"You're so blind!" Savannah also yelled. "You don't care that he saved your bloody daughter! You just want everyone to _die!_"

_"GET OUT! NOW!"_

"Or _what?!_" Kerbie yelled, holding back sobs. "Will you kill us like you did Anthony?!" She ran up to him and started throwing weak punches at his chest. He glared, trying to hold in his anger. Kerbie screamed the whole time. "You idiot! You don't care about anyone! I can't believe Ms. Lovett even _cares_ about you! She doesn't even know what you _really are!!!_" Sweeney Todd was a man who was blinded with rage and hate, and Kerbie didn't realize that she was just the same right now. She wanted to scream, to cry, and to _leave_ – instead, she kept throwing her punches at his chest. Sweeney took in another sharp breath. "Get away from me."

"You stupid fool! You stupid… Why would you _do_ this?!"

Savannah noticed an evil glint in Sweeney's eyes. "Kerbie. Come on, let's just go downstairs. Kerbie, please!"

"I hate him! I want him to die! I want to hurt him! He deserves to _die!!_" Kerbie's tears started to overflow, and she sobbed. Her heart felt like it was made of rocks, and her lungs were as thin as paper. But she didn't stop. She kept punching the angry man over and over, wishing she could cause him terrible pain. There was a _shing_ as a razor was opened, but she didn't stop.

Savannah stared. _No. No no no no no no no! __Not like this, please…_ A familiar song went through her mind as she stared, frozen to the spot.

_I can't believe you were once just like anyone else._

_Then you grew and became like the devil himself._

_I pray to God I can think of a nice thing to say._

_But I don't think I can…_

She jumped from her spot as Sweeney brought the razor into the air.

_…So fuck you anyway._

Savannah tackled Kerbie to the floor just as Sweeney made his mark. Kerbie screamed as the razor broke through the skin in her arm, and blood immediately seeped out. The two girls stared up at Sweeney, hate in their eyes. He stared at his razor, thinking… _What the hell am I doing? They're children…_ He looked at Kerbie, seeing all the pain and sadness in her eyes. What he had done to Anthony was going to scar her for life, and he knew Savannah would always feel protection over her friend. He winced as he spoke:

"Please get out."

Savannah helped up her friend, who stared at her bloody arm. It wasn't very deep of a gash, but it hurt as though it was. She stared at Sweeney as they left through the door.

Savannah couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. She almost lost her friend – her best friend. Those lyrics weren't just a song to her anymore. They were a message.

_When you look at yourself, do you see what I see?_

_If you do, why the fuck are you looking at me?_

They made their way downstairs, Kerbie no longer crying. She grasped her arm and looked at her friend. There was a strange glint in her eyes. Could it really be…hate?

_There's a look on your face that I'd like to knock out._

_I see the sin in your grin and the shape of your mouth._

_All I want is to see you in terrible pain._

_Though we won't meet again, I remember your name._

**Bum. Bum. I changed the last line of that song so that it would make better sense. I love that song even though it cusses a lot XDDD**

**Ideas. I might need some. So, uh… bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Why hello there, little child! You want some **_**candy?**_** XD**

**Midna: Nahh hahaha XD It's called F*ck You by Archive. It's pretty but vulgar XDD**

**CaptainSparrow-luv: Why thank you! I do love making Sweeney aggressive. He's so pretty when he's angry :D Thanks, I needed those lyrics!! Hahaha :]**

**SavageAndWaffles: Why thank you! :P I do love making the chapters where lives are in danger! XDDD**

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. I own this story though, and I hate to say it, but… I think it's coming close to an end! :( For some reason, I hate it when the story ends. :|**

**Enjoy! ;)**

"I can't believe how angry I could get…" Kerbie mumbled through tired lips. "I've never been that upset in my life."

"Hm." Savannah stared out the window, not seeing anything. She was too tired, too sad… Johanna had even found out Sweeney killed Anthony. When Kerbie had finally come downstairs, arm bleeding like crazy, Ms. Lovett had begun to ask questions, and Kerbie never lied. Johanna ran out of the room and fell onto the couch, crying harder than ever in her entire life. Everything in the world seemed darker after what happened…

"I wish I could take back what I said. Well, _some_ of what I said, at least. I'm still mad as heck at that…that jerk!" Kerbie fiddled with the cloth wrapped around her arm.

"Hm."

"Do you think that monster even ever _feels_ regret? I wouldn't think so."

"Hm."

"Is that your favorite word now, or something?!"

"Hm. Wait, what?" She turned from the window, eyes regrettably falling on her friend's bandaged arm. She had tried to forget everything that happened last night, but every time Kerbie winced from the pain of the cut, it flooded back to her. "I think you said something about monsters under the bed."

"What the heck? Oh, never mind." Kerbie lied back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. She had never been that upset in her life, not even when her dog died. Anthony had saved her life _and_ her friend's life from a tragic ending, and Sweeney just went along and killed him, anyway. Johanna never even spoke to him, anyway! Strangely, she hated him more than she was afraid of him. If he came in the room, she would leave immediately without a word. Ms. Lovett had to tell them about all of this, because they would try their best to avoid Sweeney. Savannah told Kerbie the night of the…incident…that if she "ever saw that blind, sick, twisted, pathetic excuse for a human," she would break his hands and "cut out his eyes with his own razor!!" Therefore, they decided to stay upstairs whenever possible.

"Hey." Kerbie stood up from the bed. "You hungry?"

"Sure." Savannah gave her a weak smile and led the way as the two headed downstairs for the first time in a little while. Unfortunately, as soon as they got down there, they froze. Sweeney was sitting there in the booth, sipping his glass of gin. Johanna glared at him from her spot in the parlor, looking angry and sad at the same time. Toby sat across from her, sipping his own glass of gin. Ms. Lovett was, of course, making some pies. "'Ello there, loves! Glad to see ya movin' around a bit more!"

They stared at Sweeney, who stared right back. "Oh, yeah, we were…just…" Kerbie grabbed Savannah's arm, making sure she didn't go over there and break his hands, although she would really enjoy it right then as well. "We just…wanted a pie, I guess. We'll share one."

"Of course, dear!" Ms. Lovett grabbed the just-made pie and plopped it onto a plate. She handed it to Kerbie, who had to take her hand off of Savannah to balance it on one hand. Savannah used all her will-power to not run over there and break his nose. He glared at her, and she noticed he was slightly confused. _Does he _really_ not know why we hate him now?!_ They sat down at the other booth and picked cautiously at the pie. Toby walked in the room and washed his glass in the sink, then sat down beside Kerbie. "What happened to your arm? It looks all hurt like."

"I _fell_." Kerbie used extra emphasis on that word while she thought about what really happened. Sweeney glared from across the room as she continued. "The stairs are so _stupid_ and _ignorant_, and I fell down them. How _horrible._"

Sweeney stood up from his place and put his glass in the sink. He then turned to the girls. "Watch it, or I'll have your throat next time."

"Oh, there really will be a next time, _won't there?!_" Kerbie shot back, standing up and walking towards him. Sweeney mindlessly put his hand on his holster as he grew even angrier. "Blame me, won't you?"

"Yeah! Yes, I will!"

"I bloody told you to get off!"

"I wouldn't even _be_ in there if you hadn't been so _selfish!!_"

"He was in the way!"

"He didn't do anything to you except save you, you idiot!"

"Please!" Ms. Lovett stood between them before even _more_ violence erupted. "Let's 'ave a _nice_ day today, won't we? You two just calm yerselves and _be nice_, and maybe we'll go to the park."

"With _him?_ Please kill me." Kerbie mumbled. Sweeney pushed Ms. Lovett aside as he took out his razor. "Why don't I do that _for_ you?" Ms. Lovett grabbed his arm before he could do anything and took his razor right out of his hand. Sweeney's jaw dropped, along with Kerbie's, Savannah's and Toby's. Everything grew still and quiet and Sweeney inhaled softly, trying to keep calm. "Ms. Lovett, give me my damn razor."

"Only if you promise to only open it in _your_ shop." Sweeney nodded, and Ms. Lovett gave it back to him. He closed it and returned it to his holster, and he stomped back to his own shop, slamming the door behind him. Ms. Lovett shook her head as she went back to the counter. "Actually, that sounds rather nice, don't it? How 'bout we all go to the park in a tick, eh?"

"Sure," everyone said at the same time, not seeming to care. Savannah and Kerbie continued nibbling at the pie, wishing they were back home even more than ever.

**This one was kinda boring, but I promise the next one will be a lot better! Unfortunately, I'm getting close to the end. :( Well yeah, go me! MUAHAHAHA!! Well thanks for reading, and JUST SO YOU KNOW, then next time I update, I will change the name to "Sweeney Todd the Demon Trio of Fleet Street" so yeah thanks Midna! All the credit for the name goes to her. Find her and say she's cool :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY! I love you people for reading this. It's getting close to the end, though :| Well whatever!**

**I wrote this chapter before typing this stuff, and I think you'll enjoy it. And yes, I mean I wrote it. I wrote it in my journal yesterday. I would also LOOOVE to** **respond to your reviews, but I can't get online right now, so I'll just say I love you all!!**

**I don't own Sweeney Todd, BUT I own his Vanity Fair magazine that I fell asleep on a few nights ago. Yes, I still love him!! :P**

**Enjoy! ;)**

The park was a waste of time. Kerbie and Sweeney wouldn't stop glaring at each other, and they even broke out arguing again. Savannah eventually had to sit on her so she would cut it out, and Sweeney didn't bother keeping the promise about the razor. Johanna and Toby stayed as far away from him as possible (she told Toby about what he did to Anthony). Johanna broke into a run for escape when they were leaving, but Sweeney was a fast runner and caught up with her. The whole day that day was full of hatred for each other.

"Do you think Sweeney built the killer chair?" Kerbie asked as she drew on a piece of paper with her good arm. Savannah sighed, looking through the window again. "If he hasn't, I will ask him to build it in my presence."

"Whoa. I thought you hated him for good."

"Oh, don't worry, I _do,_ but it's with a sort of..._passion._ I hate his guts, _but_ his guts will always be pretty."

"You shouldn't like him!"

"I don't! I still hate that freak with all my being because he hurt you." Under her breath, she whispered, "But he _is_ pretty."

"Well, whatever. Go to sleep, you insane Johnny Depp lover."

"With all my heart, and I always will!" She laughed and jumped onto her side of the bed. Kerbie put away the paper, blew out the candle, and listened in the dark. She didn't plan on falling asleep yet.

It might have been seconds. It might have been minutes. It might have even been hours, but no matter how long it was, Kerbie waited. Finally, she asked through the darkness, "Are you awake?" She smiled when there was no response, and she snuck from the bed to the door. She was pretty surprised she hadn't fallen yet, seeing as it was pitch-black _and_ her vision was blurry, anyway. She grasped the walls as she made her way down the stairs. Again, she listened. She could hear Ms. Lovett snoring quietly, which was good. There was light in the fireplace, which helped her sight as she left the pie shop and walked up the stairs to Sweeney's shop.

She didn't bother knocking the door - she just barged in. Sweeney had been staring out the window, a few candles lit here and there. He nearly choked when he was her _alone,_ in _his_ room, with a strange look in her eyes. When their eyes met, her arm seemed to hurt even more, but the pain was converted to courage. She wasn't here to argue. She was here to tell the truth and set things right, even if it hurt them both.

Sweeney's shock became anger. "What do you want?!"

Kerbie took a deep breath. "You remember when we told you we know a lot more about you than you think?" Sweeney nodded, not liking where this was going. Kerbie squeezed her wrist, trying to keep calm.

"Lucy is alive."

Sweeney didn't bother hiding his emotions. His eyes grew dark and cold, and his eyebrows fell. He held back a wince at the thought of her name, and his trembling hands were clenched into fists. _Who do I believe - Ms. Lovett, who doesn't have reason to lie, or this kid who appears to know everything?!_ He mindlessly put his hand on the holster at his hip again. "There's no proof of that."

Kerbie shook her head. "Not unless you look for her. The arsenic didn't kill her. She went insane. She doesn't remember you or Johanna, but sometimes she mindlessly sings about you. She sells herself in the streets for money. There's no hope for her, Sweeney, but...I just wanted you to know she's alive."

Sweeney looked up at her. "She sells herself." He laughed softly, even though his tears were still there. _"She sells herself._ All the shit you can make up, and you chose _this_ to tell me?!" Kerbie's eyes grew wide. _This is the wrong place, the wrong time, the wrong...everything._ "Just forget it, please.... Forget I said anything."

"Forget. You want me to forget." He opened his razor, not even understanding what he was doing. "Haven't you learned? I don't forget." He took a step towards her. "I sure as hell don't forgive, either."

"I'm not lying to you, I swear!" Kerbie pleaded, backing up. "I swear on my life that I'm not lying. Savannah knows, too, and so does Ms. Lovett!"

"You swear on your _life?_ You won't need it for long."

He swung the razor at her just as she moved.

She screamed as the sharp metal cut through her shoulder, on the same arm that was already cut. She stumbled, backing up until she hit the wall. She grasped the bloody wound and looked up at Sweeney. There was a crazed look in his eyes, a sort of distant gaze. She froze. Sweeney's mind wasn't there.

He had no idea what he was doing.

She felt the smoothness of the wall against her back, and she sighed.

_I was a fool to believe..._

Through those moments, Kerbie seemed to see everything. She saw her family, happy and encouraging. She saw her friends, helping and supporting her. There was one friend who seemed to stand out - the short one, with a great sense of humor and a happy smile.

Savannah.

She had no idea what was about to happen.

Sweeney brought the razor into the air, but Kerbie was no longer scared. All the pain left her.

_A fool to believe..._

_It all ends today._

_Yes, it all ends today..._

She smiled lightly, almost amused. Why be scared? There was even _more_ excitement waiting beyond the grave, right?

_Slit._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Savannah woke up with a start. She had a nightmare, but she had no idea what it was about. That happened to her a lot, actually. She yawned, and blinked in the darkness.

"Mmm.... Kerbie, you awake? I'm sick of these stupid nightmares." She turned her head and tried to nudge her friend, but she felt nothing. "Hello? Kerbie?" She made her way across the bed until she almost fell off. She wasn't there. "Kerbie? Are you in here?" There was no response, and a strange fear grew in her. She blindly walked through the darkness and somehow made it downstairs. A faint light filled the room coming from the fireplace, and her vision became more clear. Kerbie wasn't in the parlor _or_ the kitchen, either. She was pretty sure she wasn't watching Toby while he slept, because that would be just plain weird. But where else could she...?

_No way._

_She better _not_ have!!_

Savannah walked quickly out the door and ran up the steps to Sweeney's shop. She burst through the door and gasped at what she saw.

**I had almost forgotten to say crap at the end again!! NOO!!! XD**

**So yeah all of you are awesome. I will post up two more deals and then...it's over. :( But the last one will be a sort of alternate ending. See, I didn't want to end the story all sci-fi like it began, but Kerbie doesn't want to die, so YOU decide if you'd prefer it that way or not. You'll see. :D THIS IS NOW CALLED THE DEMON TRIO OF FLEET STREET. Ta-da. Everyone thank Midna for it. Hahahaha :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! If I was typing this myself, this would be the very last chapter, but it isn't. The next one is, lol XDDD**

**-Nellie-flipping-Lovett: I know :( But I had to kill one of us, and everyone voted on her lol :P**

**VampirePrincess828: Awww it's okay. I mean, we **_**were**_** upset that he died, so I guess that's a good sign ;D Cliffhangers are awesome lol XD**

**Midna: Haha Awww. I had to let my mom read it before I could even **_**look**_** at it. But it's a very pretty magazine xDxDxD Yeah. Lol and you're very much welcome!! :D**

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. BUT I do own me and Kerbie. Lol. Well Kerbie owns Kerbie but yeah you get the idea :)**

**Enjoy. :]**

Savannah blinked.

The image did not go away.

Her best friend, Kerbie, was lying on the floor beside the door, a cut on her throat and shoulder. Sweeney was staring at the body, looking utterly confused. He had no idea _how_ this happened, but he knew _he_ did it.

"You killed her."

Sweeney looked up at Savannah, who was trembling with anger. "You _killed_ her."

Sweeney only closed his razor and walked towards the window. "She told me... She told me Lucy is alive. Just tell me...if this is true."

"Of course she's alive!!" Savannah yelled, her eyes watering. "You are so _blind!_ Ms. Lovett _loves_ you, you idiot! How can she tell the truth if you're all she's ever wanted?!"

"Is Lucy...insane?"

"You need proof? Yes, she's _bloody insane!!_"

Sweeney's jaw fell. "My Lucy is insane. She's _insane..._"

"You didn't believe her, did you! Is that why you killed her?!! You just can't believe anyone, _can you?_" She let out a single sob, and the tears in her eyes finally fell. _This can't be happening to me..._ _"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!"_

Sweeney couldn't find the right words. Why _did_ he kill her? She had told him the truth. "We all deserve to die."

"Sweeney Todd." Savannah clenched her fists. Her whole body shook with fury and sadness. "You truly are the devil."

"So I've heard."

That crossed the line. Savannah let out a piercing yell, her back arching as she doubled over. She grabbed her head with her hands, and fell onto one knee. There was so much sadness coursing through her body that it hurt her chest. She clenched her teeth so hard her jaw started hurting, and she tried her best not to fall apart completely.

_He killed Kerbie._

_He killed her._

That was the moment she fell apart completely.

She stood up and ran up to him, brought her foot into the air, and kicked him in the leg as hard as she could. He dropped his razor and winced, backing up until he hit the wall. Savannah turned away from him and went to the table, looking for anything heavy. She spotted the rest of his razors, and she grabbed them all. She threw the first one with all her might at Sweeney, but it only hit his arm. She let out a sob as she grabbed the next one.

"YOU _KILLED_ HER!!" she screamed, tears flowing freely from her face. "SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! I _HATE_ YOU, SWEENEY TODD! I WANT YOU TO _DIE!!_" She threw the second razor, but she missed, and it slammed against the mirror instead. She couldn't believe what he did. She couldn't believe _anything._

"I _promised her..._" She did her best not to fall on her shaky knees. "I _promised_ I would get her home somehow. _You forced_ me to break that promise!!" She threw the next razor at him, and he winced when it hit his temple. "What the hell?! Stop throwing my razors!!"

"Why?! So you can kill my _other_ friends?!" She threw the fourth one, but he blocked it from hitting his eye. She grasped the fifth razor - the last one - but she didn't throw it. She looked to her left at her dead friend, looking so peaceful. Savannah wasn't the best believer in God, and she was scared Kerbie ended up nowhere. She was in an endless pool of blackness, not _feeling_ anything, not _seeing_ anything...

"Yes, Sweeney. We all deserve to die..." She sobbed again, opening the razor and closing her eyes. "But of all people, you deserve it most."

She blindly ran up to him and slashed at him with the razor.

He yelled as it cut through his vest and shirt, sinking deeply into his chest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ms. Lovett's eyes blinked open when she heard the yelling. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes open, trying to adjust to the darkness. There was one single candle lit beside the bed, casting an eerie glow across the room. She felt peaceful and tired. She slowly began to fall back onto the pillow, her eyes drooping, everything growing fuzzy again, until -

"Why?! So you can kill my _other_ friends?!"

Her eyes shot open again when she heard the voice. It was a girl's voice - a _familiar_ girl's voice - shouting upstairs. She rushed herself to the doorway, pausing for a few moments so the dizziness would leave, then walked into the parlor. She heard the voice coming from Sweeney's shop again, but now it was too low and quiet for her to hear what was said. She heard running footsteps, and then -

She heard Sweeney yell.

It wasn't an angry yell that she heard all the time, or a sad wail. It was a yell of extreme pain, lasting about one second, until she heard a loud thunk. She ran out of the kitchen, running as fast as she could up the stairs. She froze at what she saw when she entered his room.

She saw Kerbie's bloody body, lying beside the door. She had two fresh new cuts on her shoulder and neck, and it was obvious she wasn't alive anymore. She saw Savannah, holding a bloody razor, tears falling from her eyes. Finally, she noticed Sweeney, lying on the floor in front of the girl, his bony hand grasping a large cut on his chest. She had no idea what happened up there, and she was scared of finding out.

Savannah stared at Sweeney, who gasped for breath and winced whenever he got any.

_What have I done...?_

"Sweeney."

He looked up at her with a confused expression. "Wot?"

"I'm not going to kill you. I _can't._"

She stared at him for a few moments, and then looked back at Kerbie. She had no purpose to be here in London anymore. She had no purpose to be on Fleet Street... So she walked right out the door. She didn't say goodbye, and she didn't even give the razor back. She just walked out into the street.

She had no idea where she was going, but it didn't matter. She walked through the darkness until she found a dark corner, and she practically fell into it. She sat there, staring at the razor with _his_ blood on it. She closed it, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging herself. She cried softly for a few minutes until she suddenly fell into a deathly sleep.

**Tears! AND I AM NOT DONE. Yeah, the next chapter will be the way Kerbie wanted it to end. It occurs right after this one, so don't worry lol. :P AND SINCE IT IS SHORT, I WILL REPAY YOU!! I got many strange suggestions from my friends and family, and I will share some with you. Lol, it'll be great. XDDD I'll update soon! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**H-h-hello t-there, p-p-people. I am-m having a s-stammering i-issue lately XDD really. :(**

**Kerbie wants to say something:**

"**YOU LOVE ME!!! YOU REALLY LOVE!!!"**

**Hahahaha she is very happy about this. I had to calm her down so she doesn't jump off the walls. Anyway, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY! Me and Kerbie are going to maybe try and make it into a video, and post it on Youtube XD OH BTW I don't know if this is legal to ask, but just so you know, my name is Savannah Blair on Facebook and La Vida Loca on Myspace. So yeah. Hehehehehehehehh. Add me xD I'll miss talking to you guys!!!!**

**VERY IMPORTANT: This ending might piss you off, but just keep reading and you will love it. Have you seen 1408? It's kind of like that lol....**

**Here we go. The last short chapter, AND two funny ideas given to me by friends and family.**

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. I love him a lot though. I mean who doesn't??**

**ENJOY! :DDD**

Kerbie woke up with a shriek.

She wasn't on the floor of Sweeney's shop. She wasn't even in London.

There she was, in _her_ bed, in _her_ room, in the state of Texas again. She felt very relaxed and at ease, seeing as she _knew_ this would happen**.** She knew for sure she would wake up from the _nightmare_ after dying. She smirked at her cleverness and turned to her right. There, Savannah was still sleeping.

She didn't bother letting her rest. She grabbed her by the shoulders and began to shake her roughly.

"_Savannah! We're back!"_

As soon as Savannah was awake, she let out a sad wail and covered her eyes with her hands. Kerbie only continued to shake her. "It's okay! I'm not dead!"

Savannah looked up into her friend's eyes. The mournful look in her eyes disappeared when she saw her. "...How...?"

"I have no clue! It was just a dream!" The two friends looked at each other for a long moment, then practically leaped into a big hug. Tears of happiness fell down their cheeks, and they didn't care how weird this might look. When they pulled apart, Savannah's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"What the heck. We had the _same exact_ dream?? That's freakin' weird.**" **She thought again, then smiled weirdly. "Does this mean... Does this mean I can love the idiot of a Sweeney again?!"

"No, just let a bad dream cause you to hate him. _Yes,_ you can love him again!"

Savannah's fist shot in the air as she cheered. "That dream felt so real. I feel like I just woke up from London."

"Me, too! I feel like my throat is burning, even though it's just in my head." Kerbie lifted her hand to her throat and gasped in pain.

Her throat _was_ hurting.

It felt as though needles were sticking out of it in every direction. That didn't seem right. She lifted her head to show Savannah. "Is there...something...on my neck?"

"Your neck...is..." Savannah couldn't continue speaking. Kerbie had a large cut on her throat. She looked at her arm and gasped again. "Savannah, there was something wrong with that dream... I have the cut on my arm and shoulder, too...."

Savannah was shocked and began to cluelessly back away when her hand touched something cold and smooth. She picked it up and nearly fainted.

It was _his_ razor.

They turned to the television screen when they heard a soft noise emerge from it.

There, on Anthony's ship, was Sweeney Todd and two very confused girls.

**Bun-nun! A cliff-hanger ending. You'll never know what happens next. NOW, here I have so-called "bloopers," which are the ideas my family and friends gave me that were just really weird. The first one is the one my sister Sarah told me... She helped me write the parody Hot Boys, so that's why it's weird. Enjoy, muahahaha.**

"I love London!" Savannah screamed after they got their room and everything. "It's so gray. Gray. Heheh..."

"Gray? Yeah, sure. I think it's more of a really dark blue." Kerbie commented.

"You think Sweeney would ever love me?"

"_Him?!_ Isn't he fifty-something?"

"_AHHHH!!"_ Savannah hated it when she said that. Johnny Depp was only forty-six! "Still. What would...you know...turn him on? If I was his age and everything."

"Oh, I have _no clue._ Do you really not know? He'd like the blond hair and pale skin."

"I feel weird." Savannah said.

"Okay... Good way to change the subject."

"Kerbie. Why am I growing?"

"What?"

"WHY AM I GETTING TALLER??!!!"

Kerbie looked at her, and screamed. Savannah's usually short and skinny body was now about six feet tall, and her butt got really big, and her voice got lower. "I'M GOING INTO EXTREME PUBERTY!!!" She looked down at Kerbie, who ran away and brought Sweeney back in a few moments. "Kill the thing that possessed my friend!"

Sweeney looked at the taller Savannah and smiled. "You look...rather fascinating."

"Whoa, whoa. _What?!_" Savannah gasped. Sweeney actually blushed, but the smile didn't go away. "You look gorgeous."

"We should be lovers!" Savannah sang from the movie Moulin Rouge, and the two held hands and walked away. Kerbie stood there, practically paralyzed. "What. The. Heck."

**Hahahaha, if it had been that bad I would end up laughing hahaha! My sister is sick, isn't she? The next one occurs when Kerbie sees Sweeney in... I think it's the twelfth chapter? Kerbie made it up. She's random-ish... xDDD**

Sweeney stared at the girl. His Lucy could not really be alive! He was told she had died of the arsenic poisoning. It couldn't be possible... Suddenly, he looked at the girl, noticing something he did not like. "Get in the chair."

Kerbie only stared. _No... Please don't kill me._ Sweeney grew angrier at the lack of response. _"Get in the chair!"_ Kerbie obeyed immediately, not wanting to anger him even further. She looked up at Sweeney, who opened his razor and pressed it against her throat. She waited, praying, _hoping_ she could make it out of there alive.

_Snick._

Sweeney started cutting her hair. She stared sideways at him. "Okay. What are you doing? I thought you were going to kill me..."

Sweeney shook his head. "You need a haircut. _Bad._"

**Well, that's all. I'll miss this story... :( Just so you know, I will really love it if you subscribe me on here, or whatever it's supposed to be called. Thanks for reading! :DDD **


End file.
